


His Civic Duty

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: It was hard work, but someone had to do it.





	His Civic Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [WeasleyJumpers](https://weasleyjumpers.livejournal.com/)'s Ginger Tarts fest for the prompt: Ron just helped win the war. He's a stud now!

An arm wrapped around Ron's waist from behind, trailing light touches over his chest and down his stomach. Tingles raced each other down his spine, causing him to hum sleepily.

"Good morning."

The bed was incredibly warm. Arching his back pressed Ron into the body behind him, adding to the warmth.

"It is now."

The hand continued its way down his body. A muttered charm added lubricant to the movements over Ron's cock. He awoke quickly, his brain kicking into function as pleasure rocked through him.

This wasn't slow or drawn-out in any way. Nor had the sex been the night before. The hand worked him fast and hard, twisting and stroking him in a way that had him moaning with each breath. He thrust into the hand, feeling himself rising higher and higher, his muscles tensing and his head spinning.

"I… I…"

The body behind him pressed close, a hard cock thrusting between his cheeks. The hand stuttered, but Ron wasn't quite ready. Bringing one of his own hands up to join the one already on his cock, he increased the pace. Pressing back earned him a deep groan and the sound of breath stuttering in his ear.

"Oh, _Merlin_…"

The man groaned long and loud as he came up Ron's back. His hand clenched on Ron's cock, giving him just enough friction. Ron's eyes squeezed shut tight and his jaw clenched as his orgasm rocked through him. It was difficult to breathe, difficult to do anything other than ride it out. With his mind still spinning, Ron finally felt himself relaxing again after a few seconds. A cleansing spell was the last thing he felt before drifting back off to sleep.

He was alone when he awoke again. Judging by the light that slanted through a tiny crack in the curtains, it must have been close to mid-morning. Rolling out of bed, he staggered into the bathroom, turned the shower on and attempted to wake himself up.

There was no point in being disappointed with the man for leaving before Ron was awake. Hell, Ron would be lucky if he remembered the man's name. He rarely did when it was some random person he had picked up at a bar the night before. Turning his face into the spray, he frowned.

That made him sound like a bad person. People generally knew the names of the people they slept with, he knew that. The thing was, after the end of the war, there had been so _many_…

No, that sounded even worse. It was the truth, however. Following the war, once everything had come out about how he and Hermione had helped Harry – and, especially, about how Ron had destroyed one of the Horcruxes himself – he had found himself inexplicably more popular with… well, everyone, really. Men, women, young, old. He had received letters from people the world over, telling him how handsome he was, how attractive they found his personality, how _heroic_ he was. It had been confusing at first, but now… He grinned as he flicked the water off and began towelling himself dry. _Now_ he knew how to take advantage of it.

*~*  


"C'mon, you lazy bastards! Move your arses!"

The entire section of the stands Ron sat in surged to their feet at once, abusing the Tornadoes as their Chasers flew overhead. His voice was lost in amongst the rest of the people jeering all around him, but that didn't stop him. His Cannons were losing again, and he was going to make his feelings about it known.

"Damn it, Sheffield! You're supposed to _catch_ the Quaffle. The big red thing _right there_."

Ron joined the rest of the stand in a disappointed groan as the Tornadoes scored again. Throwing himself back down into his seat, he sighed.

"I thought that hair looked familiar."

Ron jumped. The voice was feminine, and vaguely familiar. Turning in his seat, he was met by a pair of pale blue, amused-looking eyes. He frowned.

"Katie Bell?"

She grinned. "The one and only. How are you?"

Ron raised an eyebrow and cocked his head towards the scoreboard, which showed the Cannons ninety points down. "How do you think?"

Katie's smile widened. "I know somewhere quieter. Want to get out of here?"

The coffeeshop _was_ much quieter than the Quidditch stands. In a back alley in Muggle London, soft jazz floated softly out of the door. Ron pressed Katie close to the wall, breathing hard.

"You're sure?"

"I wouldn't have dragged you out here if I wasn't."

It was all Ron needed. A quick flick of his wand cast silent protection charms, both against disease and pregnancy. They were ones he had become incredibly adept at over the past few months. He bent to capture her lips as he slipped a hand up her skirt. She tasted of the mochaccino she had been sipping the whole night. He grinned into the kiss when she raised a leg to wrap around his waist.

"Come on, Ron. Fuck me."

She didn't give him much other choice. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she raised herself up to wrap both legs around his waist. Unzipping his fly, she reached between them to begin to stroke him.

"Mmm, Katie…"

"I want you. Now."

Silently, he obeyed. Pressing her back to the wall for balance, Ron lined himself up with one hand on the base of his cock. He watched her face as he entered her. It was always a pleasure to watch a woman's eyes slide shut, a look of pure bliss crossing her face.

"Faster."

Ron grinned. He had gotten used to following instructions in the bedroom. Or, as it may be, the back alley. Thrusting up into her, he allowed himself to become lost in the sensations.

Katie was hot and tight around him, their position making her feel even tighter. She bucked and moaned, clenching her muscles around him every few thrusts. Ron's thighs began to burn as he moved, but he kept up the pace. His head swimming and heart pounding in his chest, he could only watch with building anticipation as she reached down to touch herself.

"Oh, yes, yes that's… that's…"

Katie's head fell back against the wall. She bit her bottom lip, moaning, as her fingers worked her clit.

"I – I… Oh, yes…"

Ron's eyesight blurred as she came, her muscles squeezing around him. His head fell forward and he thrust upwards hard, once, twice more before he couldn't hold on any longer. He froze as his orgasm hit, spilling into her. He was unable to support her weight against the wall. They collapsed down in a tangle of sweaty limbs on the ground of the alley.

"Glad I ran into you tonight."

Her voice was breathless, causing Ron to grin. "Same here."

*~*  


The next afternoon found Ron at loose ends. He hadn't expected Katie to want to come home with him, and she hadn't asked. That was alright, though, because he found that she wasn't exactly what he was in the mood for.

"Welcome to Quality Quidditch Supplies. How may I – Weasley? Ron Weasley?"

Ron frowned. He had been wandering aimlessly along Diagon Alley, just trying to find something that could catch his attention. He had entered the Quidditch shop on the off-chance that they had gotten the latest edition of Quidditch Quarterly in a day or two early.

"Yeah?"

The store was a bit too dark for him to be able to make out just who was speaking. He took a couple of steps towards the counter, where the voice was coming from, his eyes squinted to see better.

"Roger. Roger Davis? We were at Hogwarts together?"

Ron grinned. There were so many people these days who told him that they had been in school together that he just accepted it.

"Of course, yeah." Ron stepped forward, offering his hand. "How are you?"

"Good, yeah, good." Roger Davies held Ron's hand just a little too long, their eyes locked. "You know, I get off in half an hour. It'd be great to catch up…?"

Ron discovered he quite liked Davies' version of 'catching up'. He had been slightly horrified at first when Davies had suggested that they go to a poetry reading, but that hadn't lasted long.

"Merlin, you're so… _tight_."

Ron's head fell forward, pressing his forehead to the cool tiles of the bathroom. With his hands braced either side of his head, he arched his back, taking Davies deeper.

"Don't stop."

Davies wasn't very long. He was thick, though, sending Ron's mind spinning with a combination of pleasure and pain. It had been a long time since he had felt so full and it was sending him closer to the edge faster than he was used to. Pushing backwards, he grunted as Davies hit his prostate.

"Mmm, right there…"

"You like this?" Davies pressed forward, thrusting deeper. "'Course you do. You love it."

If Ron had been in his right mind, he would have rolled his eyes. As it was, all he could manage to respond with was a whimper as Davies hit his prostate again. Reaching down, he took himself in hand and began to stroke.

"That's it, touch yourself. Bring yourself off as I fuck you."

Ron tried to ignore him. Stroking himself faster, he pushed back, encouraging Davies further. It didn't take long. With Davies' hands gripping his hips, and his cock brushing against his prostate, Ron couldn't hold on for long, and he didn't want to. He let out a loud gasp as his orgasm hit, leaning forward and stroking himself as quickly as possible, drawing his pleasure out.

"That… that's it… Yes…"

It was nearly a relief when Davies came, as it shut him up. It occurred to Ron that there was probably a reason he had blocked Davies out of his mind, if they had gone to Hogwarts together.

*~*  


"What'll you have, love?"

Ron smiled vaguely at Madame Rosmerta as he took a seat at the bar. He'd thought it prudent to get out of London for at least a night, as Davies had been making noises about maybe wanting to see him again. No matter how fast the man had been able to bring Ron to completion – which he had to take at least half the credit for, considering his own efforts – he thought it wasn't really worth it. Not when he had to actually listen to him as they fucked.

"Just a Butterbeer, thanks."

At least the Three Broomsticks was quiet, he figured as Rosmerta moved off to get his order. He was one of only three people at the bar that night. He thought he would possibly have to get a room at the Hog's Head if he wasn't careful with the drink, as he recalled how strong some of the things Rosmerta sold were. There had been a large number of sore heads in the days following the end of the war, all caused by celebrating just a little too hard down in Hogsmeade.

"You're here on your own tonight? Visiting your sister, maybe?"

Rosmerta smiled at him as she placed his Butterbeer down on the bar. Ron's insides fluttered. He'd never really gotten over his nerves around her, despite the face that he was no longer the tongue-tied, inexperienced young lad he had been when he had first laid eyes on her.

"Just wanted a change of scenery, really. London air gets a bit stale after a while, you know?"

"In that case, feel free to stay, love. No hurry."

Ron took her at her word. He was the last patron as the bar was closing, and she didn't kick him out.

"No one to go home to?"

She leant on the bar, putting her tits on display. Ron took a deep breath.

"Don't want anyone to go home to."

"That so?" Rosmerta straightened, a smile tilting her lips. "How do you feel about spending the night here?"

It was rare that he was asked so directly. Not that he minded. Over the months, he had learnt to listen to women who were more experienced than he was. They tended to be able to teach him techniques that helped him with younger women.

"I'd never turn you down, Rosmerta."

It was cheesy and he knew it. She chuckled at the line, thankfully, rather than chucking him out on his ear. Ron followed her up to her rooms, watching her arse as it swayed ahead of him. Just as he suspected, Rosmerta was the take-charge type.

"Strip. On your back on the bed."

Ron didn't waste any time. He took himself in hand and began to stroke slowly as he lay down on her bed. Rosmerta smiled.

"Good boy."

She didn't bother stripping naked herself. Raising her skirts, she slipped her knickers off and climbed onto the bed, straddling him. She swatted his hand away from his cock as she leant forward.

"Just lie down and relax. Let me do the work."

And work she did. All Ron was permitted to do was reach up to grasp her breasts as they bobbed before his eyes. Not that he could complain; he had fantasised about those tits nightly when he had been a student. He squeezed and kneaded them, his eyes closing in pleasure.

"Yes, yes…" Rosmerta pushed her chest forward, pressing her hardening nipples into Ron's hands. "That's it… Good boy…"

Ron's hips bucked. With his eyes closed tight, he couldn't see the expression on her face, but he found he couldn't care. His head was beginning to swim much faster than usual at the mere thought of just whose tits were in his hands. He held his breath for a few seconds, trying to hold on.

"Good, good boy." Rosmerta's voice was deepening each time she spoke. "That's it, right there."

Ron had absolutely no idea exactly what it was Rosmerta did with her hips right then, but it caused such a sharp jolt of pleasure to shoot through him that he knew he was in danger of coming too soon. His stomach muscles clenched and his face scrunched up in concentration as he tried to breathe deeply. Rosmerta's laugh vibrated through him.

"You like this?"

The words were the same as Davies had spoken the day before, but the effect they had was the complete opposite. Ron nodded rapidly, knowing he was incapable of words right then. He let out a loud groan as she did it again.

"I – I…"

His knees bent, pushing his hips upwards. There was nothing else in the world right at that moment other than the pleasure centred around his cock, and her tits in his hands.

"Come for me, then."

Ron's hands clenched, resulting in a moan above him. She bucked, clenching around him and dragging his orgasm out of him almost forcefully. His breath hitched in his chest and his mouth opened, but no sound came out. It took a few seconds after he was finished, but Rosmerta brought herself to orgasm as well, although how, Ron didn't know. His mind wouldn't allow him to try to reason through what was happening to him other than to recognise that he had come, and come hard. His muscles were already relaxing as she lay down on top of him.

"Good boy."

*~*  


"You look tired, mate."

Ron grinned as he took a seat next to Harry at one of the newer cafés that had opened up in Diagon over the past few months. Harry was right: he was tired. Rosmerta had been up for a second round just past two that morning, and Ron had figured that there was no reason to turn her down. Leaning back against the backrest, he spread his legs and placed a hand on the top of his thigh.

"Yeah, I am."

Confusion clouded Harry's face for a few seconds before realisation dawned. His eyes widened comically, but before he could speak, Hermione took the remaining seat around their table. It didn't take her more than a glance at Ron before she knew exactly what he had meant, despite not having been there.

"_Ron_," she hissed, her expression a mix between shock and amusement. "Could you at least _pretend_ to have not spent the night doing… whatever it is you do with these people?"

Ron's smile widened. He and Hermione had tried to make a proper go of it after the war, but they were just too different. That, combined with the fact that she had found someone in Australia when she had gone to collect her parents, had meant that their relationship hadn't gotten off the ground. They were much better as friends anyway, he figured. It was much more fun winding up a friend than a girlfriend. Stretching his hands above his head, he let out a sigh.

"Think of it as a public service, Hermione."

"Your cock is a public service?"

Harry snorted his drink and began to cough. Ron grinned again as he leant forward to slap him on the back.

"Sex is relaxing, right? There's a lot of people out there with a lot of stress."

Harry took a couple of deep breaths, still spluttering a little. "And you want to 'help' them?"

"It's my civic duty, mate, right?" Ron couldn't stop grinning at the incredulous look on Harry's face. "Spread the love."

"Quite literally."

Hermione paused as a murmuring started up around them. Usually this meant that someone had recognised one of them and was trying to make a scene, but Ron couldn't see anyone heading their way. Glancing around, his eyes fell on a woman exiting Knockturn Alley.

"Is that…?"

"Narcissa Malfoy?"

"A _Malfoy_?"

The hisses grew louder as Narcissa moved away. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Take her, for example. She looks like she could use a good rodgering. It would be a public service."

The three of them looked at each other for a few seconds before collapsing in laughter. Ron tried to steer the conversation away from his sex life after they had collected themselves. He was quite happy with the direction he was taking, and didn't need lectures or questions from his friends. Thankfully, Harry and Hermione seemed to take the hint and they settled in for a good gossip, leaving Ron's sex life alone. He was grateful, but did keep an eye on the people around them. There was no point in missing an opportunity, after all.


End file.
